Analon High Ending Rewrite
by Senoreck
Summary: This is a rewrite of the end of Avalo Hogh startig after Will races off after Marco.  Ellie is the main character in this and she is also the hero of it all.  This is my first story and I would love to get some reviews. From, Senoreck.


**Hello Fan Fiction Readers! Senoreck here… this is my first fan fiction and any help you could give would be appreciated. This is a rewrite of the ending to ****Avalon High**** the book. Please enjoy and review. I don't own anything I this story. Have fun! **

Ellie had finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. She had to go find and help Will, and she had absolutely no doubt he was at Anne Arundel Park. After grabbing her raincoat, she was about to go out the door when a feeling in her gut made her bound up the stairs to her dad's study instead. _Revolvers and nightsticks are useless against the wrath of the dark side, _came Mr. Morton's voice in her head. As she got to the study, her gaze fell on the sword lying casually across her dad's desk.. She had never touched the sword before and something she couldn't understand pulled her forward. She grasped the hilt and carefully lifted the sword off the desk.

Next thing she knew, all she could see was a bright, white light. Memories flashed before her eyes. She could sense they were her memories, but they were from the time of King Arthur. What's more, in then, SHE was King Arthur. The last of the memories wasn't a memory at all. She felt a presence in her mind, and she knew that the presence was that of the Lady of the Lake. The Lady was telling her that she was the reincarnation of King Arthur and she needed to go save Will before Marco killed him. She also told her that the darkness thinks Will is King Arthur and the sword she holds had been transformed into Excalibur when she touched it. To say she was shocked was a major understatement, but she somehow knew that it was the truth.

After the light faded, Ellie was in perfect silver armor covering her chest, arms, legs, and torso. In her right hand was a beautiful and deadly weapon of war, the fabled sword of King Arthur, Excalibur! Her hair was up in a bun and in her left hand was a silver helmet with King Arthur's crest, her crest, on the front. She was glowing slightly from head to toe and she could feel herself radiating confidence. All in all, she looked ready for battle with the forces of darkness.

Sheathing the sword and putting on the helmet, Ellie ran back down the stairs and out her front door. The second she stepped outside, lightning cracked across the sky, hitting a bush in her front yard. The bush caught fire in a burst of light, only to be put out a second later by the brutal downpour of rain soaking everything in sight. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she paused on her front porch for a matter of seconds. Stealing herself once more, she barged out into the paved road outside her house and started running down the street.

She was instantly soaked from head to toe as she raced through the electrically charged air of the nor'easter above her. If the humidity of an August in Maryland was hard to run in, this was even worse, not counting the fact she was in full body armor.

Reaching the main highway, Ellie was shocked by what she saw enough to pause in her mad dash to the park. The power line to the side of the freeway had been push into the street by the storm. Electric coils thrashed on the road like snakes having a muscle spasm or a hose of full power spaying water everywhere. Tees and branches littered the road like track hurtles and beaver dams. Abandoned cars waited by the side of the highway for their owners to return at the end of the storm. It was a deadly path to take and would be suicide to try to travel by. Mr. Morton's voice once again came to mind. _Evil won't stand for any inference from the Light. It will throw insurmountable obstacles in our path-deadly obstacles. _With the lightning that seemed intent on hitting her and the horrible lighting due to the cloud cover, deadly described the situation perfectly.

**Thanks for reading. I'll update soon! Please review!**


End file.
